


cat vs. cucumber

by norakwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/pseuds/norakwami
Summary: In or out of the mask, the reaction is the same.Whoops.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	cat vs. cucumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lucky Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972113) by [RoseThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne). 



This is not, Marinette thinks dazedly, the way that she had imagined that she would find out the identity of the man beneath her superhero partner's mask.

At a loss on how to react in the moment, she bends down and picks up the cucumber whose sudden escape from the shopping bag sent Adrien Agreste rocketing over the kitchen island and into an awkward interrogation with Alya, who along with Nino had witnessed the whole thing.

At least this time there was no video to go viral, she muses. And if she places the offending vegetable conspicuously on a shelf in the refrigerator, well, that's just payback for all the times he's snuck up on her when she least expects it.


End file.
